chuckefandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck E. Cheese (Rockstar Era)
In 2012, the newest iteration of Chuck E. Cheese hit the scene. Chuck E. Cheese is a main protagonist from Chuck E. Cheese’s Bio Due to a slump in revenue, CEC Entertainment decided to redesign Chuck E. Cheese in order to keep their restaurants contemporary with kids in the 21st century. In early 2012, a silhouette of the the redesigned character appeared on the official Chuck E. Cheese Facebook page, and was officially unveiled in July of that year. Chuck E. had an immediate switch with a new ad campaign for the summer, “''Say Cheese It’s Funner''”. This was the first time the character was presented in CGI in the promotional material, replacing the hand-drawn Avenger ads. The Duncan Brannan voice was switched to Jaret Reddick, the lead singer from the band Bowling For Soup. The redesign was initially met with backlash from fans and regular customers of Chuck E. Cheese’s. His personality changed again to be more like a Rockstar, and radical to the current generation of children. In the shows, he’s typically trying to do this his own way, but the other characters stop him from doing so. He always tries to appeal to kids and take birthdays seriously. For the new advertising campaign, a new voice actor was utilized which led to some unexpected controversy that spilled into the media. Jaret Reddick, best known as the lead singer for the band Bowling for Soup, was hired for the singing and speaking voice of Chuck E. in the campaign. In the days leading up to the campaign launch, Chuck E. Cheese Entertainment released a preview of "Chuck's Hot New Single" via e-mail to those who signed up for their e-mail club24. After receiving the e-mail containing the mp3, a group of fans contacted Duncan Brannan to get additional information. After hearing the song himself and contacting a source at CEC's corporate offices, Duncan was informed that he had been replaced. He then issued a press release to the fans. ShowBizPizza.com collected and archived this farewell press release with the intention of referencing it at a later date. Within a few days, local news outlets in the Dallas area picked up on the story, and before long it had spread across the internet to various national news outlets and blogs such as Gawker, Perez Hilton, and the Huffington Post. On July 3rd, the AP released their article which was then sent to dozens of media outlets. Chuck E. Cheese Entertainment, Inc. has since denied that Duncan was fired, and stated that although freelance, he is still in contract with the company to provide entertainment in its restaurants. Physical Description Rockstar Chuck is, by far, the shortest version of the character, being the size of an actual rodent. A grey-furred mouse with green eyes, he usually wears a purple shirt with a large "C" print in the front and four green stripes shown underneath the print and on the sleeves and collar, similar to what Avenger Chuck wore. In addition, he also wears blue jeans and red sneakers. His whiskers and tail, which had disappeared since the 1990s, were also brought back. His hat disappeared as well. Rockstar Chuck's original concept art depicted him in a long-sleeved yellow shirt with red stripes and a red "C" in the front along with brown jeans, red shoes and he carried a orange guitar. In early promotional material for the character, Rockstar Chuck carried a black and white guitar. Interestingly, the guitar has the original 1977 PTT logo on the sleeve. Trivia *Rockstar Chuck E. owns a pet cat named Copernicus. Category:Characters Category:Rockstar Era